Between Us
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Uma seqüência para o fanfic Flor de Inverno Hao x Anna - NEW: cap. 10 ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Between** **Us**

**Capítulo 01 – O encontro.**

Cai de joelhos no chão. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com a fina chuva que começara a cair, dando um aspecto mais melancólico e sombrio àquela noite. Era como se os céus chorassem por ela. O destino conspirara mais uma vez contra os seus sonhos. Indagava-se se valeria a pena voltar a sonhar... Valer-se-ia a pena ter outra vez os seus sonhos encobertos pela profunda Escuridão e destroçados pela lança crua do destino!... Será que conseguiria novamente entregar-se àquele vazio, deixando-o absorver todos os seus sentimentos a fim de tornar-se novamente a Rainha de Gelo?

Uma pessoa agacha-se em frente à Anna. Ele coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro dela, e a outra, ele leva ao rosto da garota, assim secando as suas lágrimas.

_- Uma cena um tanto incomum. Anna Kyouyama... Tão frágil._ Diz, com um sorriso um tanto sarcástico no rosto.

Anna levanta-se bruscamente, se afastando daquela pessoa. Ela lança um olhar totalmente frio a ele.

_- O que veio fazer aqui, Hao? Rir de mim e me humilhar?..._ A sua voz não esboçava nenhuma emoção, tampouco o seu olhar.

Ele se levanta e novamente se aproxima da itako. Leva lentamente uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, tocando-a com delicadeza.

_- Você tem um julgamento um tanto nefasto de minha pessoa... Estava no meio do meu passeio noturno. Por acaso, eu a vi chorando nessa praia..._

_- ..._ _Não seja cínico. Você sabe de tudo o que aconteceu. Nos mínimos detalhes se duvidar..._ Ela bate no braço dele, fazendo-o retirar a mão de seu rosto.

_- Eu posso realizar o seu sonho, Anna. Posso torná-la minha Rainha..._

_- ..._ _Aquele sonho... Agora já não tem mais nenhum significado..._ Diz Anna, com um olhar um tanto triste. E ela vira-se de costas, andando na direção contrária do onmyouji.

Hao a puxa pelo braço, envolvendo-a num caloroso abraço.

_- Venha comigo, Anna... Eu sou o único que compreende a sua solidão..._ Ele diz, suavemente, sussurrando no ouvido da itako.

E, por um momento ela não faz nada para resistir àquele abraço. Era um abraço reconfortante, ela sentia-se segura nos braços dele. Um abraço que ela jamais teve de homem algum. O abraço que ela queria ter tido do homem que amava. E, aquele tom de voz... Suave... Sensual... A tinha tocado de certa maneira. Ela sentia o calor do corpo de Hao, que a trazia mais para perto dele, abraçando-a mais contra o seu corpo. Anna sentia-se frágil diante aquele toque, que era, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso e quente.

O Spirit of Fire surge por debaixo dos dois, levantando vôo. Dirigia-se ao acampamento de Hao...

_- Mas, o que pensa que está fazendo?_ Anna afasta-se do abraço de Hao, e olha-o seriamente. – _Eu não disse em nenhum momento que iria com você..._

_- Mas... Também não disse que não!_ Hao sorria.

_- Eu nem tive tempo de responder..._

_- Ah, teve sim, Anna! Teve bastante tempo para responder. Quem cala consente, minha cara itako..._

Anna caminha pelo S.O.F. até poder olhar para baixo. Estavam há uma altura considerável. Era como se ela tivesse caído na teia de uma aranha...

_- Pretende pular, Anna?_ Pergunta Hao, sem esconder o sarcasmo de seu tom de voz.

_- ..._

_- Está indefesa agora. Que imprudência sair sem os seus colares de contas..._ Diz Hao, sempre sorrindo.

Anna vira-se para Hao e anda em direção a ele.

_- ..._ _Está tentando me seqüestrar, Hao?_ Ela pergunta seriamente.

_- Seqüestrar? Hahahaha! Não!... Mas... _O sorriso em seu rosto aumentava, ganhando certa malícia. – _É uma alternativa tentadora..._ Ele aparece atrás de Anna, a abraçando pela cintura fortemente contra o seu corpo. – _Ter você como minha prisioneira... Só para mim..._ Ele diz sensualmente no ouvido dela.

Ela se livra dos braços dele, virando-se ligeiramente para ele e dando-lhe um tapa caprichado no rosto. Continuava a olhá-lo seriamente.

_- Você é um homem muito abusado, Hao Asakura! Eu não lhe dei toda essa intimidade. Aliás... Eu não lhe dei intimidade alguma!_

_- ..._ _Não tem problema, Anna. Eu sei esperar..._ Afirma o onmyouji, com a mão sobre o rosto no lugar onde tinha recebido o tapa, e sem perder o sorriso sensual.

_- ..._ _É um teimoso!_

_- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, minha cara Anna!_ Diz Hao, em tom confiante.

_- ..._ _Nem sempre a gente consegue o que quer, Hao..._ Diz Anna, em um tom um tanto triste, o que se refletia claramente em seu olhar.

Hao olha nos olhos de Anna, profundamente. Seu olhar era suave, até carinhoso. Era como se ele realmente estivesse preocupado com ela. Ele leva a mão ao rosto dela, afagando-lhe a face delicadamente.

_- Essa tristeza não combina com o seu belo rosto, Anna..._ Ele diz com sinceridade, com carinho.

_- ..._ _Ela sempre esteve presente comigo..._ Eram palavras amargas e profundamente tristes.

_- Você ainda será feliz, minha doce Anna..._ Ele sorri gentilmente, um sorriso que amolece o coração da itako. Ela não pensava que o onmyouji tivesse um lado tão humano quanto aquele...

E, nesse momento, para espanto de Hao, para a surpresa da própria Anna, ela toma um impulso de abraçá-lo. Queria sentir conforto nos braços dele, queria se sentir protegida. Não queria mais sentir aquele sentimento de rejeição. Queria sentir aquele calor humano do corpo de Hao. Podia até sentir as palpitações do coração dele. Ele, que correspondera o abraço dela, transmitindo-a carinho... Hao abraça-a forte contra o seu corpo e, com uma de suas mãos, acaricia suavemente os dourados cabelos da itako.

_- Eu disse que não tinha pressa, Anna..._ Diz ele, irônico e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

_- ..._ _Muito engraçadinho!_ Anna se afasta do abraço dele.

_- Volte aqui, Anna... Estava tão bom... Sentir o seu corpo..._

_- Não vá se acostumando, Hao... Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza. E não se repetirá!..._ Diz a itako, recuperando a frieza habitual de sua voz.

_- Ainda existirão muitos momentos assim, Anna..._ Ele diz sensualmente.

_- ..._ _Você é muito presunçoso._

Ele apenas sorri.

* * *

O S.O.F. pousa no acampamento de Hao, no meio do deserto. Hao se oferece para ajudar Anna a descer do elemental, mas ela não aceita. Pula do espírito para o chão, caindo de pé.

_- Sempre independente..._ Hao sorri, desfazendo o Over Soul.

O acampamento estava silencioso. Parece que todos os subordinados de Hao tinham se retirado para suas tendas. Já era tarde da noite, e nem sempre eles ficavam acordados esperando pelo seu Senhor. Já estavam acostumados com as muitas noites que Hao passava fora...

"_É melhor assim..."_, pensava Hao. "_Um problema a menos para hoje..."._

_- Venha comigo._ E ele conduz Anna para a sua tenda.

* * *

_- Estava esperando pelo Senhor Hao... O Senhor demorou..._ Diz uma mulher, que estava sentada sobre o futón de Hao. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, encaracolados. Seus olhos eram verdes. Usava um vestido vermelho, bastante curto e decotado. Calçava botas pretas de couro que iam até o joelho.

_- Não devia estar na minha tenda sem a minha autorização, Amèlie..._ Advertia seriamente Hao.

_- Eles me avisaram. Mas, eu insisti. Queria fazer uma surpresa para o Senhor Hao. Mas, parece que já tem companhia para essa noite..._ Ela se levanta e observa Anna de cima a baixo, com descaso.

_- ..._ _O que está pensando! Eu NÃO sou esse tipo de companhia! Não vou atrapalhar o divertimento do Hao, querida. Ele é inteiro seu!_ Diz Anna, se retirando da tenda.

Hao a segura pela mão, trazendo-a para perto dele, impedindo-a de sair.

_- Ela é minha hóspede. Retire-se, Amèlie..._ Ordena o onmyouji.

_- Tudo bem. Eu não pretendia constranger-lhe em frente à sua... "Hóspede"._ Diz a garota, com sarcasmo, se levantando.

_- Dispenso os seus comentários._ Hao a olha seriamente.

_- Quando posso voltar a procurá-lo?_

_- Nunca._ Responde secamente Hao.

_- Então... O Senhor quer dizer... O Senhor que irá me procurar?_

_- Acho que você não entendeu, Amèlie. Quando eu disse nunca, eu quis dizer nunca mais!_

_- Mas..._ A menina estava com olhos de espanto, quase de choro. – _E... Tudo o que passamos? Não significou nada para o Senhor Hao?_

_- Aqui não é hora nem momento para conversar sobre isso._ Diz Hao.

_- E... Quando será?_

_- Eu não preciso responder aquilo que você já sabe a resposta, Amèlie..._ Ele diz friamente.

A menina sai correndo para fora da tenda de Hao. Nunca fora tão humilhada em sua vida. Tinha servido apenas de divertimento para ele. Sabia desde o início que assim seria, mas... Tinha a esperança que ele pudesse mudar. Que ela significasse algo a mais do que prazer para ele... Estava enganada.

* * *

_- ..._ _É por isso que você me trouxe aqui, Hao?_ Pergunta Anna, friamente.

_- ..._ _Eu sou homem, Anna. Você sempre soube que eu tinha as minhas aventuras..._

_- Assim como você quer uma aventura comigo! Eu seria um prêmio para você, não é? Você seria aquele que conseguira possuir a intocável itako Anna Kyouyama..._

_- ... Nenhuma dessas mulheres que eu tive em minha cama conseguiu me tocar._

_- Nenhuma delas passou de um simples corpo para você, Hao..._ Afirma a itako, secamente.

_- Você é diferente de todas elas. Eu jamais faria com você aquilo que não quisesse._

_- ... Por que eu sou diferente?_ Pergunta Anna.

_- Porque você não vê em mim um corpo sensual que desejaria obter. Você não se entregaria a mim pensando no prazer que eu poderia oferecer-lhe..._

_- ... Nem todas elas pensavam só no prazer que iriam obter deitando-se com você..._

_- Todas agiam assim. Não importa o que elas procuravam a mais. O prazer estava sempre em primeiro plano... Mas... Peraí..._ Ele olha para ela fixamente. – _Estou sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes?_ Hao sorri sensual.

_- ..._ _Ciúmes! Era só essa que me faltava! Daqui a pouco vai estar falando que eu também quero me deitar com você..._

_- E..._ Hao retira a sua capa, deixando à mostra o seu tórax nu. – _Não fica tentada?_ Ele olha-a sedutoramente, andando em direção a ela.

_- ! Você não vai conseguir me seduzir, Hao Asakura. Nem todo esse seu charme é o bastante!_

_- É uma pena. Eu já estou seduzido por você. Mas, como eu já lhe disse, Anna... Eu sei esperar!_ Ele sorri.

Silêncio.

_- Pode dormir no meu futón. E, fique tranqüila. Eu não farei nada com você enquanto dorme. Apenas zelarei pelo seu sono, bela Anna..._

_- ... Amanhã eu irei embora daqui. Preciso buscar as minhas roupas, arrumar as minhas coisas, pegar os meus colares de contas... E, irei embora para o Japão._

_- Como quiser. Apenas durma agora. Foi um dia longo para você. Deve estar cansada. Uma boa noite de sono lhe fará bem... Amanhã será outro dia..._ Ele diz, sorrindo.

Anna, meio contrariada, deita-se no futón de Hao. Ela fecha os seus olhos e tenta pensar o mínimo nos acontecimentos tristes de sua vida. Em vão. Demorara a cair no sono. Todos os acontecimentos que a separaram de Yoh voltavam em sua memória, como fantasmas a assombrá-la. Porém, ela recordava-se com ternura dos momentos que tivera ao lado de Hao naquela noite. De um lado gentil e humano que ele escondia. De um abraço tão confortável e quente... Revivia em sua mente o momento daquele abraço até que, finalmente, adormecera.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bem, esse fanfic é uma seqüência para o **Flor de Inverno**.

Já que o Yoh abandonou a Anna, é a minha deixa para escrever o fic **_Hao x Anna_** que eu sempre quis xD

Tenho outro fanfic Hao x Anna em mente, que irei escrever mais futuramente. Porque tenho um monte de fics incompletos ainda u.u" Não esqueci deles... Irei terminar. Agora que tenho mais tempo, acho que será mais rápido, se a preguiça permitir!

Sobre o fic **Flor de Inverno**, ele é mais pessoal. O verdadeiro Yoh de Shaman King jamais abandonaria a Anna, mesmo que ela o rejeitasse. Porque ele saberia que, para ela ceder, ele precisaria derreter as camadas de gelo dela, transmitindo-a segurança. Porque ela tinha medo de se machucar, medo de ser abandonada de novo... Então, o fic **Flor de Inverno** é mais pessoal.

O **Between** **Us** já entra mais no Universo de Shaman King e seus personagens. É lógico que tem muito sentimento meu envolvido, mas não é totalmente pessoal como o **Flor de Inverno**.

Mas, eu fico feliz em escrever um fic Hao x Anna! Eu AMO demais esses dois personagens! E, o relacionamento deles será deveras interessante! Ambos têm personalidade forte. Eu irei adorar escrever esse fanfic :)

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews!

_**Kyouyama Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 – Banho de rio.**

Logo com os primeiros raios solares da manhã, Hao já se encontrava em frente ao alojamento da equipe Funbari Onsen. Aguardava, calmamente, pela saída de uma pessoa. Pessoa a qual já tinha sentido a presença dele, e preparava-se para encontrá-lo... Yoh sai sozinho de seu alojamento, nem mesmo seu espírito guardião o acompanhava, e ele se encontrava indefeso. Não trazia consigo os seus meios intermediários de shaman...

_- Hao..._ Diz Yoh pausadamente, enquanto encara com expressão séria o seu irmão gêmeo.

_- Eu só vim avisá-lo, otouto, para não se aproximar mais da Anna..._ Diz o onmyouji, também com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

_- ..._ _O que você vai fazer com ela, Hao?_

_- Você já a fez sofrer demais, otouto. Esse é o caminho que você escolheu..._

_- Já existe outra pessoa em minha vida, e eu não posso fazê-la sofrer..._ Diz Yoh.

_- A Anna... É diferente de todas as outras mulheres... Ficar com ela é complicado. E, você já está feliz com outra pessoa. Então, otouto, fique longe da Anna!_ _Está avisado!..._ E, dizendo essas palavras, Hao é envolvido pelas chamas do S.O.F. e some...

* * *

Anna acordava mais tarde do que de costume. Abria os seus olhos lentamente. A itako senta-se no futón de Hao, estava coberta. Parece que o onmyouji tinha realmente se preocupado com ela.

_- Finalmente a bela adormecida despertou de seus sonhos..._ Dizia Hao, entrando na sua tenda, com um sorriso no rosto.

_- ..._ _Eu não estou afim de aturar o seu humor sarcástico, Hao..._ Adverte Anna, com voz fria.

­_- Fiz_ _apenas um elogio à sua beleza, cara itako..._ A voz do onmyouji torna-se séria, e ele senta-se ao lado de Anna, colocando uma bandeja no chão, perto da itako.

A itako apenas olha para o onmyouji, em silêncio.

_- Trouxe comida para você. Deve estar com fome..._ A voz de Hao continua séria.

_- ..._ _Eu não quero ficar lhe devendo favores..._ Diz Anna.

_- Aceite apenas como cortesia de um bom anfitrião._ Hao esboça um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

_- Não espere que eu lhe agradeça por isso..._ E Anna começa a comer o que Hao lhe havia trazido.

Hao apenas sorria.

* * *

_- Eu nunca vi o Senhor Hao levar uma bandeja para a tenda dele..._ Comenta Matilda, que estava sentada em frente a uma fogueira junto com os outros subordinados de Hao.

_- ..._ _Eu nunca vi o Senhor Hao dando tantas regalias a uma mulher..._ O tom de voz de Kanna parecia uma reclamação.

Marion apenas fitava as chamas da fogueira, mas sua expressão era um tanto triste, inconformada.

_- Ela deve ser uma mulher de muitos atrativos!_ Sorria Zang-Ching, afiando os seus bigodes.

_- Es correcto!_ Acenava Peyote.

_- O Senhor Hao que tem sorte..._ Dizia Big Guy Bill, beirando a inveja.

_- O que vocês estão falando!_ Pergunta Kanna raivosa.

_- Vai dizer que é mentira, Kanna?_ Pergunta Blocken. – _Nem em sonho em vou ter tantas mulheres bonitas assim..._

_- Ah, mas não vai mesmo!_ Ri-se Zang-Ching.

_- Olha quem está falando!_ Torna Blocken.

_- ..._ _Vê se ficam quietos!..._ Reclama Matilda.

_- Tsc._ Era a vez de Turbain.

_- Estão com ciúmes, é? _Sorria Zang-Ching. – _Ahhh, mulheres!_

_- Ah, calem a boca!_ Diz Marion com olhar frio, apontando Chuck para eles.

_- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se!_ Interfere Luchist.

_- Senhor Hao... Nunca bandeja Opacho..._ Dizia Opacho, com seus olhinhos lacrimejantes.

_- Ah, essa não! Vai começar..._ Aborrece-se Matilda.

* * *

_- Então, a comida estava boa?_ Pergunta Hao sorrindo.

_- ..._ Anna apenas entrega a bandeja ao onmyouji.

_- Comeu tudo. Vou entender isso como um sim._

_- ... Eu vou embora agora._ Diz a itako, se levantando.

Hao aponta para duas malas que se encontravam em sua tenda.

_- São suas coisas._

_- ... O que pretende, Hao?_ Pergunta Anna seriamente.

_- Você deve estar querendo tomar um banho, não é? Tem um rio aqui perto onde pode banhar-se..._

_- ..._ "_Estou mesmo precisando de um banho..."_, pensa Anna. – _Ahn. Mas, nem pense em me espiar ou algo assim, Hao Asakura! Eu irei ao rio SOZINHA!_

_- Como quiser!_ E Hao explica como chegar ao rio.

* * *

Anna sai da tenda, acompanhada por Hao. O onmyouji já sabia o que iria acontecer naquele momento...

_- Não pode ser!..._ Diz Matilda, com voz um tanto assustada, acabando com as discussões e com o choramingo de Opacho.

_- Você..._ Diz Marion, encarando a itako friamente.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui, Senhor Hao!_ Pergunta Kanna, visivelmente indignada.

_- ..._ _Quanto honra! Agora sou o centro das atenções!..._ Diz Anna, com tom de voz sarcástico.

_- Hahaha! Quem diria! Então, é com a menina dos Asakura que o Senhor Hao passou a noite!_ Diz Zang-Ching.

_- Surpreendente!_ Blocken realmente estava surpreso.

_- ! Escutem aqui! Eu não passei a noite COM o Hao! Tão achando que eu sou o quê?_ O humor de Anna começava a se alterar.

_- Senhor Hao..._ Os olhos de Opacho começavam a novamente se encher de lágrimas. – _Opacho não gosta dela..._

_- Não sabia que o Senhor Hao estava andando agora com a inimiga..._ Comenta Kanna, mais indignada ainda.

Hao aproxima-se de Opacho, pegando-a no colo e acariciando os seus cabelos, para depois colocá-la novamente no chão.

_- Eu não devo satisfações para ninguém sobre as minhas companhias._ Ele olha seriamente para todos, principalmente para Kanna, que parecia a mais indignada.

Silêncio.

_- Anna é minha hóspede. Espero que ela receba o tratamento que merece, senão..._ E os olhos de Hao refletem chamas. Ele não estava brincando.

_- Creio que eles entenderam, Senhor Hao..._ Luchist tentava amenizar a situação. – _Será muito bem tratada, senhorita!_ O fundador dos X-Laws faz uma reverência para Anna.

_- Não me importo. Irei logo embora mesmo._ E ela vira-se de costas, tratando todos eles com indiferença, se dirigindo ao rio para banhar-se.

* * *

A itako de cabelos dourados chega ao rio. Aproxima-se lentamente de suas águas. Era uma bela paisagem. Aquele rio de águas tão serenas iluminado pelos raios do Sol. Sentia-se em paz naquele lugar. Sentia-se em paz perto da Água. Aquela natureza acalmava-lhe o coração. Perde alguns momentos apenas observando aquelas águas tão amenas daquele rio. Realmente... Ali ela sentia-se em paz...

Anna deixa com que seu vestido deslize lentamente pelo seu corpo, revelando a sua bela forma feminina. Depois retira suas peças íntimas de roupa, ficando totalmente nua. O seu corpo nu possuía algumas marcas de seu treinamento. Marcas as quais ela jamais deixara que alguém visse. Também tivera um duro treinamento. E ela própria fora muito rígida com si própria. Porém, ela obtivera um grande sucesso apesar das dores dos treinos: ela era a melhor itako, possuía um vasto conhecimento, uma grande coragem, uma força oracular imensa, e tinha aprendido a não deixar com que seus sentimentos tomassem conta de si. Era objetiva e racional. Uma mulher de fibra. Uma mulher invejada. Uma mulher... Diferente...

Ela entra no rio, dando alguns mergulhos para se acostumar com suas águas frias...

_- A água está boa?_ Pergunta um Hao sorridente, que se aproximava do rio.

_- ! Mas! O que você está..._ Anna vira-se para encarar Hao, quando percebe que o onmyouji estava retirando a sua capa...

_- O que pensa que está fazendo!_ Pergunta a itako, com seriedade.

_- Eu sempre apreciei um banho de rio..._ Responde Hao, agora revelando um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

O rosto de Anna torna-se instantaneamente corado, quando a itako percebe que o onmyouji não estava brincando. Ele começava a retirar o seu cinto, logo depois as suas calças.

_- Hahaha... Eu nunca imaginei a itako Anna Kyouyama corando de vergonha..._ Ri-se Hao.

_- ! Eu não estou com vergonha!_ Afirma Anna, virando um pouco o seu rosto (que continuava levemente corado) de lado.

_- Então, assim é melhor!_ Ele sorri, terminando de se despir completamente.

Anna fica durante um bom tempo apenas observando Hao, mas continuava com o rosto um pouco de lado, não se atrevendo a olhar tão diretamente para ele. Realmente, o onmyouji fazia jus a sua fama. Era um belo homem. Possuía um belo corpo. Muitas mulheres fariam de tudo para terem uma noite de prazer com Hao. Elas diziam que era um homem completamente fogoso na cama, um homem que sabia como satisfazer os mais pervertidos desejos de uma mulher. E, ela tinha que admitir! Hao Asakura realmente era possuidor de um charme sedutor...

_- ..._ _Que falta de classe! Aparecer nu em frente a uma dama..._ Diz a itako.

Hao entra no rio e aproxima-se de Anna, ficando frente a frente com ela.

_- Você... Nunca tinha visto um homem nu?_ Ele pergunta sedutoramente.

Silêncio. Anna nada responde. Nem se atrevia a olhar diretamente para Hao ainda.

­_- Realmente... É uma bela mulher!_ Dizia Hao mais sedutor, olhando para o que conseguisse enxergar do corpo de Anna, sem nenhum pudor.

_- ..._ _Pervertido!_ Anna prepara-se para dar um tapa no onmyouji...

Hao detém o tapa da itako com uma de suas mãos. A outra ele coloca na cintura da garota, a puxando totalmente para si, fazendo com que seus corpos nus e molhados se encostem. Ele, então, a olha nos olhos maliciosamente, para logo depois começar a beijar-lhe ardentemente, sem dar espaço para que ela fugisse, pois a segurava fortemente contra o seu corpo que, apesar de molhado, estava quente. Apesar de ser um beijo um tanto selvagem, Hao também lhe empregava certa doçura. Era a primeira vez que beijava uma mulher com um misto de loucura e suavidade...

Anna, de início, tenta resistir ao beijo daquele homem. Mas, logo todo o charme dele começa realmente a seduzi-la, e ela não tem alternativa a não ser entregar-se àquele beijo (também porque Hao não a deixaria fugir dele). Era o momento mais erótico de toda a sua vida. Jamais havia trocado sequer um abraço com um homem, e agora... Agora estava abraçada a um homem... Mais do que abraçada, seus corpos se tocavam... E seus corpos estavam totalmente nus. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, e aquele calor a aquecia de certa forma. E, aquele homem a beijava de uma maneira a qual jamais ela imaginava que seria beijada. Era um beijo sedutor, um beijo quente, porém, ao mesmo tempo, também era um beijo carinhoso... Um beijo que a tocara profundamente. E ela... Ela estava gostando de tudo aquilo...

"_O que... Eu estou fazendo! Isso está errado!"_, e com esses pensamentos ela consegue se afastar de Hao, que afrouxara o abraço. Logo, ela dá um tapa caprichado no rosto do onmyouji, que não faz nada para se defender, mas que, apesar da dor do tapa, continuava sorrindo.

_- Vai negar que estava gostando?_ Desafia Hao.

_- ..._ _Atrevido!_ E ela se aproxima da beira do rio, mas logo se recorda que estava nua, e que, se saísse agora, Hao veria todo o seu corpo...

Antes que Anna pudesse pensar em uma solução, Hao a pegara em seus braços e saíra do rio.

_- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É!_ Anna parecia furiosa, e estava muito corada nesse momento.

_- Acalme-se, Anna. Eu disse que eu sei esperar!_ Afirma o onmyouji.

Anna não entende aonde ele queria chegar com essas palavras, mas logo que olha para ele começa a entender. Hao se encontrava com os olhos fechados. E, não parecia com intenção de abri-los...

_- Só verei claramente o esplendor de seu corpo nu quando estiver pronta para se entregar a mim!_ Ele sorria, gentilmente.

_- ..._ _E quem disse que EU irei me entregar a VOCÊ?_ Pergunta Anna, contrariada.

_- Tudo a seu tempo, minha bela itako!_ E ele a coloca delicadamente de pé no chão.

Anna pega as suas roupas e se veste rapidamente, enquanto Hao se vestia de costas para ela, sem realmente se virar para vê-la...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bom, sobre esse capítulo eu tenho algumas coisinhas a comentar.

Primeiro, sobre o Yoh. Eu não vou fazer o Yoh aparecer muito nesse fanfic. Talvez, ele só apareça nesse capítulo mesmo. Esse Yoh é a continuação daquele do meu fic **Flor de Inverno**, e dói escrever sobre ele, porque entra num triste assunto pessoal.

Agora, sobre os subordinados do Hao. Eu tive que pegar o mangá para ver o nome de alguns deles u.u" Eu realmente não sei o nome de todos... E também acho que não sei fazer eles direito. Então, se tiverem meio OOC, desculpem-me! É complicado para mim fazer os capangas do Hao... Estou mais acostumada com a turma do Yoh xD (também porque prefiro eles u.u").

Ah, esse fanfic, eu não tenho idéia de como será a história dele. O que eu coloco aqui normalmente sai na hora em que estou escrevendo.

Mas, estou gostando muito de escrever esse Hao x Anna! Eu, como já disse, amo demais esses dois xD E o relacionamento deles é bem interessante!

Ah sim, mais para frente haverá hentai u.u" Eu não escreveria um Hao x Anna sem hentai u.u"

Era só isso.

Espero que gostem:)

Deixem reviews!

E, até o próximo capítulo! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03 – Clima pesado.**

O clima no acampamento de Hao não era dos melhores. Havia muita indignação misturada com risadas maliciosas e choramingo. As integrantes do Hanagumi, principalmente Kanna, não se conformavam com a nova "hóspede" do Senhor Hao. Opacho se sentia rejeitada por Hao, com a presença _daquela garota_ não receberia os mimos de seu Senhor. Os "machões" do bando vangloriavam o onmyouji por ter domado a "fera", ainda mais por ela se tratar de uma inimiga.

_- Só pode ser uma piada! Não tem outra explicação..._ Queixava-se Kanna.

_- Me gustaria mucho decir eso, Kanna. Pero, NO es correcto!_ Ri-se Peyote.

Kanna apenas lança um olhar fulminante para Peyote.

_- Luchar es posible, señorita Kanna._ Incentiva Peyote.

_- ... O que está insinuando, Peyote?_ Pergunta Kanna.

_- Que você está afim de ter um caso com o Senhor Hao. E, por isso, está morrendo de ciúmes da Kyouyama._ Afirma Blocken.

_- ... Eu não tenho ciúmes daquela magrela! E, da onde foi que vocês tiraram que eu estou afim do Senhor Hao!_

_- ... Não está nem conseguindo mais disfarçar, Kanna._ Diz Matilda.

_- ... Até você._ Kanna olha para a amiga com um olhar um tanto abatido. – _Escutem! Eu não devo satisfações para nenhum de vocês! Vê se me deixam!_ E a mestra de ectoplasma deixa o acampamento de Hao a passos largos.

_- ..._ Marion apenas olhava para a conversa, com seus olhos frios, mas no fundo tristes.

* * *

_- ... Pode se virar._ Diz a itako para o onmyouji. Sua voz era suave, baixa, com se ainda restasse algum resquício de vergonha. 

_- Pensei que sairia andando rabugenta por aí, sem dar a mínima para a minha presença..._ Diz Hao, enquanto se virava, já vestido, para Anna.

_- ... Não pense que eu ligo para você. Está muito enganado..._ Dizia Anna, antes de ser interrompida por Hao.

_- Liga sim!_ Ele sorria de maneira convencida.

_- ... Como é convencido!_ A itako olha-o seriamente, quase o encarando.

_- Você só precisa começar a perceber isso..._ Hao continuava sorrindo, suavemente, mas com um fundo de malícia.

Silêncio. Anna apenas lança um olhar frio para o supremo onmyouji.

_- Vamos?_ Hao estende uma mão para Anna.

Anna nada diz, apenas passa andando por Hao, em direção ao acampamento. Hao segue-a sorrindo, cheio de pensamentos maliciosos para com ela.

* * *

Kanna caminhava pelo deserto em direção a lugar algum. Apenas queria ficar sozinha e refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Sentia que agora, com a chegada _daquela mulherzinha_ na vida de Hao, o abismo que existia entre ela e o seu Senhor só tenderia a aumentar. Ela nunca conseguira se aproximar de verdade do onmyouji. Os mais próximos do shaman eram Luchist e Opacho. Opacho talvez por ser apenas uma criança. E Luchist talvez por ser o mais forte do bando. Porém, de qualquer maneira, o tratamento de todos para com Hao sempre fora de muito respeito. Não havia nenhuma verdadeira amizade entre o Senhor e seus subordinados... 

A mestre de ectoplasma sempre nutrira um grande afeto pelo onmyouji. Afeto que, com o passar dos anos, fora se transformando em algo maior. Hao crescera, e se transformara num belo homem. Um homem sedutor que arrancava suspiros de muitas mulheres... E com ela, Kanna Bismarck, não era diferente. Ela sentia uma profunda atração pelo fogoso Hao Asakura. Ele era o objeto de desejo de seus mais eróticos sonhos. Tudo que Kanna mais queria era que Hao a tomasse em seus braços fortes e a dominasse completamente, tornando-a sua mulher... De maneira totalmente _caliente_.

_- Será que agora você nunca irá me notar?_ Perguntava para o vento.

Silêncio.

_- ... Isso não vai ficar assim! Pode ter certeza, Anna Kyouyama..._ Dizia seriamente enquanto cerrava os seus punhos.

* * *

_- Então... Como estava o banho de rio?_ Perguntava Zang-Ching (com um sorriso safado no rosto) para Anna e Hao que chegavam ao acampamento. 

_- ... Ótimo até esse homem chegar!_ Responde Anna secamente, enquanto se dirige diretamente para a tenda de Hao.

_- ... Ela é insaciável!_ Diz Hao sorrindo, quase rindo, antes de entrar em sua tenda atrás de Anna.

* * *

_- ... Eu ouvi muito bem a parte do "insaciável"._ Diz Anna para Hao, olhando-o com cara de poucas amizades. 

_- Hahaha... Eu estava apenas brincando, minha bela itako._ Diz Hao, piscando para ela.

_- ... Eu só vim para cá porque precisava pegar as minhas coisas. NÃO irei ficar aqui! Acho que estou sendo bem clara!_ Diz seriamente a itako.

_- Eu já imaginava._ Diz Hao.

_- É bom mesmo! _Torna Anna.

_- Você merece todo o conforto de uma Rainha, o que não se é encontrado aqui nesse acampamento no meio do deserto. Mas, eu irei providenciar um lugar a sua altura, Anna..._

_- ... Até quando você vai continuar com a sua teimosia!_ Pergunta a itako, com uma singela mudança de humor - ficava mais séria.

_- Vai embora no meio do Shaman Fight?_ Hao olhava-a fixamente.

Anna olha-o, com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

_- Mesmo que eu fique até o final do Shaman Fight, isso não significa que eu ficarei com VOCÊ!_ Responde a itako.

_- Já é um progresso. Mas, responda-me mais uma coisa... Onde irá ficar? Não creio que queira ficar perto do time Funbari Onsen._ Diz Hao.

_- ... Eu peço outro alojamento para os patches._

_- Lotado!_ Hao sorria com satisfação.

_- Como!_

_- Os alojamentos estão todos lotados! Não tem alternativa. Terá que aceitar o meu convite. A não ser que queira desfrutar do "conforto" daquelas pensõezinhas baratas que estão espalhadas por aí..._ O sorriso de satisfação do onmyouji aumentava.

"_... Ele... Me pegou numa armadilha. Eu realmente não tenho para onde ir..."._

_- Então... O que me diz, Anna?_

_- Está certo, Hao. Eu aceitarei o seu convite. Mas, não pense que isso te dará o direito de ter algum tipo de intimidade comigo!_ Diz a itako, advertindo-o.

_- Será como você quiser._ Hao sorri e a acompanha para fora de sua tenda.

* * *

_- Senhor Hao!_ Dizia uma Opacho lacrimejante e desesperada, correndo em direção ao onmyouji. 

_- O que há, pequena Opacho?_ Pergunta o onmyouji, com certa ternura na voz.

_- Senhor Hao abandonar Opacho._ Opacho abraçava as pernas de Hao, como uma criança que não queria deixar o pai partir.

_- Abandonar!_ Indaga Matilda. – _Do que ela está falando?_

_- Hehehe. É apenas outra ciumenta!_ Comenta Blocken, com muitos risinhos.

_- ¡Sí, sí, sí!_ Concorda Peyote, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hao se agacha em frente à pequena Opacho e limpa as lágrimas da criança.

_- O Hao não vai abandonar a Opacho._ Ele sorri. – _Eu vou apenas, ahn, digamos que vou mudar de casa por uns tempos. Mas, eu sempre virei aqui para visitar Opacho._

_- Mudar de casa?_ Pergunta Zang-Ching.

_- ... Tá na cara que ele vai morar com essa daí!_ Diz Matilda com despeito.

_- ... O que eu posso fazer se ele me prefere a todos vocês!_ Diz Anna sarcasticamente.

_- ... Mas, que menina irritante!_ Irrita-se Marion, apontando Chuck para Anna.

_- Já chega!_ Diz Hao, se levantando e olhando para todos seriamente, inclusive para Anna. Todos entendem aquele olhar de Hao e se mantém calados, menos a itako de cabelos dourados...

_- Eu não vou aturar provocações..._ Anna, por sua vez, também olha seriamente para Hao.

_- ... Eu irei me manter ausente por uns tempos. Espero que tudo se mantenha na paz por aqui..._ Diz Hao para seus subordinados.

_- Não se preocupe, Senhor Hao. Irei cuidar de tudo por aqui._ Manifesta-se Luchist.

_- Assim espero, Luchist. Qualquer coisa, me comunique. Mas, eu realmente espero não ser incomodado por motivos fúteis..._ Novamente ele lança um olhar severo para seus subordinados.

_- Senhor Hao... Promete visitar Opacho?_ Opacho puxava as calças de Hao.

_- Sim, Opacho. Eu virei te visitar, prometo._ E o S.O.F. surge, levando Hao e Anna em direção à aldeia Patch.

* * *

_- Realmente... Isso não pode ficar assim! Aquela garotinha merece uma lição..._ Dizia uma voz que se aproximava de Kanna. 

Kanna vira-se para a pessoa que se aproximava. A sua reação não fora de surpresa, muito pelo contrário. Um sorriso sarcástico se formava singelamente em seus lábios...

_- Está despeitada por causa do fora do Senhor Hao, Amèlie?_

_- ... Pelo menos, eu já tive o Hao na cama! Você, mon ami , jamais o possuiu._ Responde a bela garota de olhos provocantes.

_- Tsc. Ele nada mais do que diversão quis com você._ Torna Kanna. – _Mas, eu... Eu faço parte do grupo do Senhor Hao. Significo mais do que você para ele..._

_- ... Será que significa mesmo?_ Indaga Amèlie.

_- Chega de rodeios! Diga logo o que quer comigo..._ Kanna estava começando a perder a paciência.

_- Nós podemos nos unir contra aquela garota!_ Amèlie sorri, com desejo de vingança.

"_Vingança... O meu desejo agora é de vingança... Anna Kyouyama vai me pagar muito caro por todas as humilhações e por estar afastando mais o Senhor Hao de mim... Ele ainda há de ser meu! Ele ainda há de ser o meu homem..."_, pensava Kanna.

_- ... E, acha que eu preciso de você para me ajudar? Vê se te manca, garota! Eu não te suporto!_ Diz Kanna, com desdém.

_- Você é outra que irá se arrepender amargamente por me tratar assim, chéri... Amargamente..._

_- Ah, poupe-me das suas ameaças, Amèlie..._

_- Aguarde, mon ami. Aguarde..._ E Amèlie retira-se, deixando Kanna sozinha com os seus pensamentos...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bom, o capítulo 03 u.u"

Vou fazer alguns comentários meio fúteis primeiro:

1- Sou péssima pra títulos! (por que eu fui inventar de fazer outro fanfic com títulos em cada capítulo!)

2- Não sei fazer o bando do Hao! Prefiro o grupo do Yoh u.u" Eles são mais engraçados... Mas, estou me esforçando...

Agora... sobre a idéia de fazer o Yoh sofrer...

Eu realmente pensei sobre isso o.o"

Mas, não sei se irei fazer... Há a possibilidade. Mas, também há a possibilidade dele não aparecer ou aparecer minimamente no fanfic u.u"

Eu ando tendo algumas idéias para esse fic o.o Acho que vou desistir do meu outro fanfic Hao x Anna e colocar as idéias dele nesse u.u" Talvez...

Mas, de qualquer forma, espero que estejam gostando xD

Até o próximo capítulo...

PS: se eu demorar para postar novos capítulos, tanto desse como de outros fics meus inacabados, é porque eu devo estar estudando para a segunda fase da Fuvest xD (YEAH, eu passei!), ou senão por pura preguiça ou desânimo mesmo u.u" mas, enfim... tentarei não ficar muito tempo na inércia...

Abraços,


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 – Aproximação.**

_- ... As minhas coisas. Ficaram no seu acampamento..._ Diz Anna.

_- Não tem problema. Depois eu mando alguém trazê-las._ Hao sorri.

_- ..._ E os dois ficam em silêncio até a chegada ao seu destino final: uma pequena tenda na aldeia Patch.

* * *

_- ... É aqui que vamos ficar? Um tanto pequena para quem se dá um título tão importante._ Comenta a itako.

_- Pequena sim, mas confortável. Achei que seria mais adequado para nós dois._ Ele sorri, mas possuía um tanto de malícia naquele sorriso.

_- ... Claro. Uma tenda no meio do nada na aldeia Patch. Um lugar isolado. Não haveria lugar mais adequado para ficarmos a sós, no sentido literal da palavra._ Ironiza Anna.

_- Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia._ Hao continuava sorrindo.

_- ... Eu já disse, nós não teremos nenhum tipo de intimidade. Então, meu caro Hao, pode tirando esse seu sorriso de segundas intenções do rosto..._

_- ... Até quando... Você irá resistir a mim, Anna?_ Hao se aproximava da itako, olhando-a nos olhos de forma sensual, assim como fora sua voz ao fazer-lhe a pergunta.

_- ... Não tenho a mínima intenção de ceder ao seu charme._ Responde Anna, de forma fria, logo se virando para entrar na tenda.

_- Nenhuma mulher resiste ao meu charme, cara itako. Você logo irá perceber..._ Hao diz para si mesmo, sorrindo maliciosamente e logo entra na tenda atrás de Anna.

* * *

_- ... É menor que do eu imaginava. Uma cama... De casal e um armário. É só isso que essa tenda possui._ Diz Anna. "_Ele... Está mesmo com intenções de me possuir..."._

_- Também tem um pequeno banheiro._ Hao aponta para uma portinha no fundo da tenda. – _Não precisamos mais do que isso. Aqui perto tem um lago, poderá banhar-se lá. E... Nós sempre iremos comer no restaurante Patch. Eu sei que a minha itako é exigente com as refeições._ Ele sorri.

_- Não importa. Eu não quero ficar aqui..._ Ia falando Anna, mas antes que ela pudesse perceber, Hao usava o Fumon Tonkou para pegá-la em seus braços.

_- ! O que você...?_

Hao caminha lentamente para a cama com Anna em seus braços, um detalhe é que ele já estava sem as suas luvas, botas e capa. O onmyouji ajoelha-se no colchão da cama e vai se deitando lentamente junto com Anna, até ficarem lado a lado, com ele segurando-a fortemente contra o seu corpo.

_- Mas... É aqui que iremos ficar!_ Hao dizia sensualmente, e antes que Anna pudesse ter a chance de responder, o onmyouji já forçava os seus lábios contra os dela, introduzindo sua língua na boca de Anna, beijando-a de forma selvagem e sedutora, sem dar nenhuma chance para a itako "fugir" dele, já que ele a segurava firmemente contra o seu corpo.

Anna tenta se afastar do abraço de Hao, para romper o beijo com ele, mas sua tentativa é em vão. Hao a segurava de forma que ela não pudesse escapar dele, porém ele não a machucava. De início, Anna não corresponde ao beijo sedutor do onmyouji. Não teria intimidade com ele, ela havia falado. No entanto, logo que Hao começa a acariciar com certa ousadia o corpo da itako, ela sente-se atraída por ele. A garota abraça-o apenas, passando suas mãos pelos longos cabelos dele e começa a corresponder o beijo dele, explorando a boca do sensual onmyouji com sua língua.

Hao sorri. Ele sabia que nem mesmo a Rainha de Gelo poderia resistir aos seus encantos. Então, o onmyouji afrouxa um pouco o abraço, tendo mais liberdade para explorar o corpo de Anna com as suas duas mãos, sem deixar de continuar o beijo com ela. Anna o enlouquecia. De tal forma que ele poderia arrancar as roupas da itako e possuí-la naquele momento, como um animal, de forma selvagem. Mas, ele não o faria. Ele sabia que Anna hesitaria. Tinha que ser devagar com ela. Além de proporcionar uma primeira vez inesquecível para a garota. Ele teria que ser gentil e romântico com ela.

Anna aproveita o afrouxamento do abraço para afastar-se de Hao e levantar-se da cama. "_Por quê? Por que ele conseguiu mexer comigo assim?"_, se indagava internamente a itako.

_- O que houve, Anna?_ Hao sorria triunfante.

_- ... Você é surdo ou o quê? Eu disse que nós NÃO teríamos intimidade!_

_- Você... Vai negar que estava gostando?_ Hao sorria maliciosamente.

_- ... Você acha que eu sou o quê? Mais uma diversão na sua vida amorosa? Ou a mais difícil delas? Sou um desafio para você?_ Questiona Anna.

_- Iie. Não é isso que eu acho de você. Você não é apenas uma aventura para mim, Anna. Já devia ter entendido isso._ Ele senta-se na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira.

Anna olha para Hao. Ele havia sido tão sincero naquelas palavras... Ela aproxima-se do onmyouji e senta-se ao seu lado. De certa forma, estava começando a gostar da companhia dele. Um ser tão misterioso, tão poderoso... E solitário. Assim como ela. Talvez, Hao fosse a pessoa que mais pudesse entender das Trevas que ela já havia passado e de sua solidão.

_- Então... Se não quer uma aventura comigo... O que quer?_ Pergunta a itako.

_- Uma vida..._ Responde o onmyouji.

_- ... Quê!_

_- Quero uma vida com você, Anna. Quero que você seje a minha Rainha._

_- ... Sim. Afinal, eu sou a esposa perfeita para o Shaman King..._

_- ... Você é a mulher perfeita para o Hao..._ O onmyouji falava sinceramente, olhando Anna de uma maneira suave, singela.

_- ... Por quê?_ Anna olhava para o Hao, nos olhos dele. Ela realmente havia ficado tocada com as palavras dele, e um sentimento diferente começava a se formar dentro de si.

_- Você... É diferente de todas as outras mulheres._ Ele leva suavemente a sua mão até a face de Anna. – _E é a única com quem eu verdadeiramente me importo._

"_Esse calor... Esse olhar caloroso... Apaixonado... Um olhar que jamais havia sido direcionado para mim antes... Esse olhar que me chama... Me atrai... Por quê? Por que o meu coração bate mais forte... Por ele?"._

Hao sabia que a itako estava se aproximando dele. Ele sentia essa aproximação. Desde o primeiro momento que a viu, ele sabia que aquelas camadas de gelo foram criadas por um ser triste e solitário e que poderiam ser derretidas pelo calor de um amor. O onmyouji demorou um tempo para perceber que, desde o início, o que ele sentia por Anna era mais do que interesse e admiração. Ele a amara do primeiro instante em que a viu. Não por ela ser uma itako poderosa, mas por ela possuir uma alma pura por detrás de suas camadas de gelo.

"Talvez ele seja muito mais humano do que essa aparência arrogante deixa mostrar...".

Hao aproxima lentamente o seu rosto ao de Anna, enquanto vai fechando os seus olhos. Toca os seus lábios nos dela, de forma suave. Como não percebe hesitação da parte de Anna, ele introduz sua língua na boca dela para poder beijá-la profundamente. Coloca suas mãos na cintura da itako, a puxando para si, para perto de seu corpo, para que possa sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu. Beija-a de forma apaixonada, como jamais beijara outra mulher antes. Ela teria dele o que nenhuma mulher jamais tivera. Ela teria o amor dele. Talvez, apenas uma mulher já tivera o seu amor antes. Mas, um amor diferente. Aquele amor apaixonado era exclusivo de Anna Kyouyama.

Anna não oferece resistência para aquele contato com Hao. Ela corresponde-o. Enquanto o beija, brincando com a língua dele, ela abraça-o forte. Parece que também queria sentir um pouco de calor. Parece que finalmente deixara alguém lhe transmitir um pouco de calor. Era um sentimento novo que começava a florescer em seu coração. Um sentimento que seria revelado aos poucos. Naquele momento, ela só queria aproveitar o contato com Hao. Aquele beijo... Como um homem como ele podia beijar assim? De uma forma tão apaixonada... Realmente o onmyouji estava sendo sincero em suas palavras... E ela... Ela estava começando a conhecer uma outra face do Hao. Uma face mais humana...

_- Agora você está começando a perceber... NINGUÉM resiste ao meu charme!_ Afirma Hao, sorrindo para Anna, após terminar o beijo com ela.

_- ... Convencido demais! Ninguém falou que isso vai se repetir..._

_- Ah, mas vai sim! Muitas e muitas vezes. Isso é apenas o início. Você ainda terá muito que aproveitar._ Ele sorri maliciosamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

Notas da autora

Eu simplesmente AMO o Hao!

Gostei de escrever esse capítulo... Eu adoro as cenas em que o Hao está altamente sensual e malicioso xD

Esse casal... Hao e Anna... Eu, ultimamente, tenho amado muito eles xD Eu também amo Yoh e Anna... Mas, é muito divertido escrever um Hao x Anna! O Hao é tão quente, sensual, lindo e convencido xD A Anna também tem personalidade forte. O relacionamento deles é muito interessante.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo :)

Deixem reviews xD

E, até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 – Nunca mais sozinha.**

_- ... Você não passa de um tarado pervertido!_ Diz Anna, levantando-se da cama.

_- Hahaha. Você gosta, Anna..._ Dizia Hao, enquanto segurava os pulsos de Anna puxando-a para seu colo, de modo que ela sentasse de frente para ele. – _Vai negar?_ Ele diz perto do ouvido dela, levando uma de suas mãos para a cintura da itako, de modo a mantê-la sentada no seu colo, e a outra ao rosto da jovem, afagando-lhe suavemente a face.

_- ... Quem você pensa que é! O Don Juan!_ Ela olhava seriamente para Hao, como quem não tivesse gostado das palavras dele e de suas ações.

_- Sou o homem com quem você irá se casar._ Ele diz em tom de voz sério, olhando nos olhos de Anna.

_- ... Eu nunca disse que iria me casar com você. Pare de se achar!_ Ela diz com desdém.

Hao sorri. Ele fica em silêncio, apenas olhando nos olhos de Anna. Olha-a de maneira suave, gentil, carinhosa. O olhar do onmyouji muda a postura arrogante da itako. A expressão da jovem se suaviza. Hao ainda mantinha uma mão na face de Anna, de modo a acariciá-la levemente.

_- Quantos mistérios a rondam... Eu ainda vou desvendá-la, minha doce Anna..._

_- ... Tente a sorte!_ Diz Anna com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios, o que aumentava o seu ar misterioso e ressaltava a sua sensualidade.

_- Mas, primeiro... Eu quero desvendar outras coisas!_ Ele sorri muito maliciosamente e puxa Anna para bem perto de seu corpo, segurando-a fortemente pela cintura de modo que seus corpos se colem.

_- ! Me solt..._ Ia dizendo Anna, mas antes que conseguisse concluir a frase, Hao já a estava beijando... Ele beijava-a de forma intensa, ardente. Sua língua percorria cada canto da boca de Anna, brincando com a língua dela. Suas mãos começavam a percorrer o corpo da itako, mas logo pararam no zíper do vestido dela, abaixando-o lentamente, deixando à mostra a pele nua das costas da itako.

Anna não resiste àquela investida de Hao. O onmyouji sabia como seduzir uma mulher, ela tinha que admitir para si mesma! Ela abraça-o fortemente. Também queria sentir o calor do corpo dele perto do seu. Suas mãos acariciavam os longos cabelos de Hao, de forma gentil, carinhosa. Ela correspondia o beijo na mesma intensidade em que ele a beijava. Aquele homem sabia como deixá-la louca...

Hao leva suas mãos às coxas de Anna, puxando-a mais para ele. Ele vai deitando-se com ela na cama lentamente, sem parar de beijá-la. Suas mãos vão até a alça do vestido da itako, abaixando-as lentamente, de modo a abaixar o vestido até a cintura de Anna, para depois abraçá-la e puxá-la para mais perto dele, colando os seus corpos. Então, Hao começa a percorrer suas mãos pelo corpo da itako, enquanto beijava-a ardentemente, com muita paixão, com muita loucura.

Anna, por sua vez, dá um chute nas partes baixas de Hao, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor! Ela se levanta da cama, vestindo-se adequadamente.

_- ... Se achava que eu fosse ceder assim, estava muito enganado!_ E ela se retira, deixando Hao sozinho.

* * *

Anna caminha lentamente em direção ao riacho que havia perto dali... Enquanto caminhava, pensamentos sobre os seus sentimentos percorriam-lhe a mente... "_Hao... Por que eu me sinto assim quando estou perto de você?... O que eu realmente sinto... por você?..."._ É então que uma cena quebra toda a sua linha de pensamento... Seu coração começa a palpitar velozmente... Queria sair correndo dali, mas seu corpo não se mexia... Seus olhos a obrigavam a assistir aquela cena... Que se repetia em sua mente... 

Yoh Asakura estava perto da beira do riacho beijando apaixonadamente a mulher que ele escolhera amar. Quando Yoh percebe a presença de Anna, ele pára de beijar a sua amada e olha para a itako. Leneth, a jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, aperta a mão de Yoh, como se dissesse para irem embora, ela não gostava nada da presença de Anna ali. O shaman, então, vira-se para sua amada e toca-lhe nos ombros. Ele sorri calmamente.

_- Espere um pouco, Leth... Eu tenho uma coisa para fazer..._ E ele caminha em direção à Anna, parando na frente da itako, olhando-a nos olhos...

_- ... Não precisa falar nada. Eu sei o que você veio dizer..._ Ela diz friamente, o que não condizia com a dor que sentia em seu coração... Mais uma vez...

Yoh não diz uma palavra, ele apenas a abraça calorosamente... Anna sente-se surpresa por aquele abraço... Não esperava aquilo vindo dele naquele momento... Ela apenas deixa-se ser abraçada... Sem nenhuma reação...

_- ... Me perdoe, Anna..._ Ele pede-lhe perdão, largando-a. Sorri-lhe suavemente e volta para perto de Leneth, que apenas observava. Então, Yoh deixa cair o seu oráculo no chão, segurando na mão de sua amada e partindo com ela...

* * *

_- ... Você desistiu de tudo... Por ela... Yoh..._ Anna apenas observava os dois sumirem no horizonte, sentindo o seu coração apertado, machucado. 

_- Por quê?... Por que eu estou me sentindo assim?_ Ela pergunta para o vento, e uma lágrima solitária cai pelo seu rosto...

_- ... É porque você ainda sente demais, Anna..._ Diz Hao, que havia observado aquela cena de longe. Ele se aproxima da itako, ficando frente-a-frente com ela, limpando a lágrima que caía pelo seu rosto...

_- ... O quê?_ Anna olha para Hao.

_- Você é uma fraca que ainda não conseguiu esquecer alguém como ele... Alguém que te machucou tanto..._ Hao olhava-a seriamente.

_- ... Eu não amo mais o Yoh._ Diz Anna, desviando o seu olhar do onmyouji.

_- Ah, não?_ Diz ironicamente o onmyouji. – _Então... Por que essa lágrima? Por que essa tristeza no olhar?_

Silêncio.

_- Era como eu imaginava. Afinal, você não é a poderosa itako que eu pensava... É apenas uma garota fraca que se esconde atrás de uma máscara..._ Hao dizia seriamente, sendo cruel em suas palavras.

Anna continua em silêncio. Ela fecha os seus olhos e cerra os punhos. O que sentia por Yoh não era amor. Aquele sentimento de tristeza assemelhava-se ao que tivera quando criança ainda. Quando fora abandonada. O que ela sentia era medo de ficar sozinha novamente... Mas, naquele momento, ouvindo aquelas palavras de Hao, ela havia percebido que jamais ficaria sozinha de novo...

_- ... Idiota!_ Anna abre seus olhos ferozmente e dá um soco na cara de Hao, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

_- Essa doeu! _Hao sorri, com uma de suas mãos no rosto onde havia levado o tapa.

_- ... Quem é a fraca agora?_ Anna olhava seriamente para Hao.

Hao usa o Fumon Tonkou para aparecer atrás de Anna, abraçando-a calorosamente contra o seu corpo. Ele aproxima seu rosto do ouvido dela, dizendo-lhe maliciosamente:

_- Isso... Não vai ficar assim. Vai ter troco!_ E ele sorri com malícia.

_- ... Aho! Você não tem jeito mesmo, Hao..._ Ela deixa-se ser abraçada por ele, não oferecendo resistência... "_Obrigada... Hao..."._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Finalmente desempaquei xD

Eu andei numa época de total preguiça o.O"

Mesmo sabendo como seria esse capítulo inteiro, eu não conseguia escrever U.U'

Abria o WORD e logo depois fechava, porque não conseguia digitar nada!

Mas, enfim, ficou pronto :) É um pouco menor que os outros porque eu achei que esse final ficou muito lindo...

Espero conseguir desempacar do meu fic **_Dark Side of the Moon_** também! Eu adoro ele e é o meu fanfic preferido :) (fora o meu original que vai se tornar um livro, que eu ando tendo muitas idéias xDDD Vai ficar muito rox!).

Bem, eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, adoro o Hao quente xD Adoro o Hao pervertido... E ele realmente se importa muito com a Anna e a ama de verdade!

Eu amo demais esse casal :)

Vou ficando por aqui!

Espero que vocês gostem :)

Deixem reviews xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 – Almoço no restaurante Patch.**

Hao começa a beijar o pescoço de Anna, alternando entre leves mordidas e lambidas. As mãos do shaman percorrem as curvas do corpo de Anna, de maneira suave, porém ousada. Quando Anna começa a dar sinais de resistência, novamente o onmyouji usa o Fumon Tonkou, dessa vez para se dirigir à frente da garota, abraçando-a fortemente contra o seu corpo, enquanto seus lábios encostam-se aos dela, logo transformando aquele toque suave num beijo ardente e sensual.

Anna, apesar de estar apreciando muito o beijo quente do onmyouji, leva suas mãos até o tórax dele, empurrando-o. Hao, por sua vez, apenas se afasta da jovem, olhando-a depois de um rápido suspiro. A itako desvia o seu olhar do shaman de fogo, ela tinha uma expressão um tanto triste, distante. O onmyouji aproxima-se da garota, levando sua mão gentilmente ao rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ele sorri para ela, suavemente.

_- O que acha de irmos almoçar no restaurante Patch? Aproveite que é tudo por minha conta!_ Sugere o onmyouji.

_- ... Não acha que está meio tarde para almoçar?_ Questiona a itako.

_- Não._ Limita-se a responder Hao.

_- ... Então, faça como quiser._ Diz Anna.

Hao sorri. O S.O.F. se materializa debaixo dos pés deles, levantando vôo em direção ao restaurante Patch.

* * *

Quando o S.O.F. pousa perto do restaurante, Hao estende a sua mão para ajudar Anna a descer do elemental. A itako, porém, rejeita a ajuda do onmyouji, descendo sozinha. Hao ri e desfaz o seu Over Soul. 

_- ... Não sei o que tem tanta graça._ Resmunga Anna.

_- Esse seu jeitinho de mulher independente, minha bela itako._ Hao olha-a sensualmente.

_- ... Eu sou uma mulher independente. Não é "jeitinho"._ Afirma a itako.

_- Mas, você vive querendo demonstrar a sua independência._ Retruca Hao.

_- ... Eu só não preciso de auxílio para uma coisa tão insignificante quanto descer do Espírito de Fogo!_ A garota já alterava o seu tom de voz, começando a ficar nervosa.

_- Hahahaha. Que bonitinha!_ Hao sorri.

_- ... Como é idiota!_ E Anna começa a andar a passos largos para o restaurante.

Hao começa a rir sozinho, achando graça da cena. Mas, logo segue a sua querida itako para dentro do restaurante.

* * *

Quando Anna entra no restaurante, ela é atendida por Silver, que estava trabalhando como garçom. 

_- Anninha!_ O oficiante se aproxima da garota. – _À que devemos o ar de sua ilustre presença no nosso humilde restaurante?_

_- ... Chama de restaurante essa espelunca?_ Ela diz severamente, olhando friamente para o índio. – _E NÃO me chame de Anninha!_

_- Poxa, Anninha... _Silver faz cara de quem está profundamente magoado com o tratamento da itako.

_- Que dramalhão. Mas, não pense que vai me comover._ E ela se dirige a uma mesa, sentando-se, deixando Silver com cara de tacho.

É então que Hao adentra aquele estabelecimento comercial dos patches... E, naquele momento, todas as atenções são dirigidas ao onmyouji... Algumas por medo, outras por ódio ou fascinação.

_- Hao!_ Silver perdeu o seu olhar gentil, que se tornou um tanto severo e odioso.

_- Ora, Silver. Esses são modos de tratar um cliente?_ Hao sorria sarcasticamente.

_- Ora, seu!_ Silver ia avançando para cima de Hao quando é impedido por Kalim.

_- Kalim!_ Silver olha para o companheiro.

Kalim balança a cabeça negativamente e volta o seu olhar para Hao.

_- Sinto muito pela inconveniência. Sinta-se à vontade._

_- Agora sim o tratamento está à minha altura._ E ele sorri ironicamente, se dirigindo à mesa de Anna, sentando-se à frente da itako, o que provoca um silêncio mortal no restaurante, seguido de muitos burburinhos.

_- ... Como você gosta de atrair a atenção para si._ Comenta Anna, olhando para o onmyouji.

_- O que eu posso fazer se sou tão famoso?_ Ele ri.

_- ANNINHA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE CARA!_ Silver corre para frente da itako, olhando-a fixamente.

_- Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação a você. O que eu faço ou com quem eu ando é problema meu e você não tem nada a ver com isso, oficiante fofoqueiro!_

_- Mas, Anninha..._ Ia dizendo Silver, até ser interrompido por Kalim, que coloca a mão em seu ombro.

_- Então... O que vocês vão pedir?_ Kalim se dirige ao casal.

_- MAS, ISSO NÃO É POSSÍVEL! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! EU TIVE QUE VIR CONFIRMAR COM MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS!_ Grita uma voz um tanto indignada e surpresa.

_- Xiii... Agora o clima vai ficar pesado!_ Murmura Kalim para Silver.

_- Agora que já confirmou, pode nos deixar em paz. Não é, Horo-Horo?_ Anna olha friamente para o garoto Ainu.

_- Hunf. Vejo que passou a andar com o inimigo._ O shaman chinês olha com desaprovação para a itako.

_- Anna!... Você está traindo o Yoh?_ O pequeno Manta aproxima-se da itako com seus olhos um tanto marejados e muita decepção na voz.

_- ... Então, ele não contou a vocês._ A voz de Anna era um tanto triste.

_- E precisaria contar? Nós já estamos vendo tudo!_ Ren diz com desdém.

_- Você é um completo idiota, Tao Ren!_ Diz Anna friamente para o garoto chinês.

_- O que você disse!_ O espeto do cabelo de Ren cresce, enquanto veias saltam de sua testa.

_- Diga que não é verdade, Anna! Diga que é mentira!_ Os olhos de Manta possuíam um brilho esperançoso e, ao mesmo tempo, triste.

_- Não está na cara, Manta?_ Horo-Horo toma a palavra. – _Ela é uma traidora!_

_- ... Se existe algum traidor nessa história... Ele é o Yoh!_ Anna olha seriamente para os garotos.

_- Hunf. Tentando jogar a culpa nos outros. Típico comportamento de traidores!_ Comenta Ren.

_- Tirando conclusões precipitadas... Típico comportamento de idiotas!_ Torna a itako.

_- COMO É QUE É!_ O espeto do cabelo de Ren cresce ainda mais.

_- Acalme-se, Tao Ren!_ Hao dirige-se primeiramente ao garoto chinês, e depois a todos os seus companheiros. – _Eu até os convidaria para se sentarem se não estivesse em um almoço com a minha noiva!_

Novamente o silêncio toma conta do restaurante Patch, seguido por um grito estridente:

_- NOIVA!_ Espanta-se Horo-Horo.

_- O que me surpreende é aquela pessoa ter ficado calada até agora..._ Hao sorri ironicamente e aponta para Chocolove, que apenas observava a cena.

_- Eu... O que eu poderia dizer? Vocês já estão encenando a piada! Não é, Anna?_ Chocolove foca o seu olhar na itako.

_- Quando se conta uma piada é esperado que os outros riam! E, não sou eu a comediante fracassada daqui!_ Diz Anna cruelmente, deixando Chocolove de cara no chão.

_- ... Eu não me sentaria com inimigos!_ Tao Ren olha seriamente para Hao, logo desviando o olhar para seus companheiros. – _Vamos embora daqui. Não temos nada a fazer com traidores..._ Ren começa a andar para fora do restaurante, seguido por Horo-Horo e Chocolove.

Manta permanece imóvel olhando para Anna. Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam. Seus ouvidos não podiam acreditar no que escutavam. Ele realmente admirava a itako, mas agora tinha se decepcionado profundamente com ela. O pequeno apenas a olha, como se pedisse uma resposta...

_- ... Se você quer saber, Manta... Pergunte diretamente para o Yoh. Se ainda o encontrar nos Estados Unidos..._ Diz Anna.

_- O que você está querendo dizer, Anna?_ Pergunta Manta.

_- Procure-o. Ele vai tirar as suas dúvidas..._ Responde Anna.

_- ... Eu vou procurar, pode ter certeza!_ E, assim, Manta dá as costas para Anna, saindo muito decepcionado do restaurante Patch.

* * *

_- ... Você sabe que seria assim, Anna._ Comenta Hao. 

_- ... Eu não posso culpá-los. Se tem uma coisa que é mérito deles... É a lealdade!_ Torna a itako.

* * *

_- Olá!_ Diz uma voz quando Hao e Anna iam saindo do restaurante. – _Como está o Senhor Hao?_ Pergunta, piscando para o onmyouji. 

_- O que você quer, Amèlie?_ Hao olhava-a com indiferença.

_- Não é óbvio!_ Torna a itako. – _Vestida desse jeito, como uma prostituta qualquer, só pode querer te convidar para a cama!_ Ela olha para a francesa com desdém.

_- Ora, que rude! Não é saudável para uma criança como você ter tais vocabulários, chéri._ Amèlie vestia-se com uma mini saia mais curta que o vestido da Anna. Também usava uma blusa branca bem transparente, e estava sem sutiã, com os seus fartos seios à amostra. Era evidente que a garota também estava sem calcinha. Estava vestida para provocar.

_- Que insignificante._ Hao olha seriamente para Amèlie.

_- Senhor Hao... Eu só vim convidá-lo para sair. Estou com muitas saudades do Senhor..._ A garota se aproxima do onmyouji, lançando-lhe um olhar altamente provocante.

_- Eu já a dispensei há muito tempo, Amèlie. Ainda não lhe ficou claro? Recolha-se à sua insignificância._

_- Mas... Senhor Hao..._ E ela volta o seu olhar para Anna. – _É tudo culpa dessa menininha! Eu não sabia que o Senhor Hao era pedófilo..._ As suas palavras continham muita raiva e ironia.

Anna aproxima-se calmamente de Amèlie, olhando-a de forma fria e seca. Pára a frente da francesa, encarando-a. Logo, a itako dá-lhe um tapa bem forte na cara, deixando a marca de seus dedos no rosto da francesa.

_- Uma garota como você não passa de lixo descartável. Eu sinto nojo de você. Eu sinto nojo do Hao, por ele ter andado com tipos que nem você!_ E a itako sai andando sem rumo, sem se atrever a se virar ou olhar para Hao.

* * *

Logo quando Anna some no horizonte, as mãos do S.O.F. atravessam o corpo de Amèlie, fazendo-lhe jorrar sangue. A francesa grita de dor... Seus gemidos estridentes são ouvidos claramente de dentro do restaurante, mas nenhuma criatura se atreve a sair do estabelecimento, e um silêncio mortal de medo se faz ouvir. 

_- Esse é o preço da sua insignificância cruzar o meu caminho._ As palavras de Hao são cruéis, e seus olhos continham as chamas da indiferença.

_- S-S-Se-n-h-o-r... H-H-Ha-o..._ São as últimas palavras da francesa Amèlie... Antes de perecer...

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 – Decisões.**

Anoitecera nos Estados Unidos. A garota de cabelos dourados encontrava-se em frente de um melancólico mar, na mesma praia que começara o seu relacionamento com Hao, ou que terminara a sua esperança pelo amor de Yoh. Mas, não era esse último o alvo de seus pensamentos. Era o gêmeo de cabelo comprido que a itako tinha em mente. De alguma maneira, ela havia se aproximado demais do rapaz, e só essa simples menção de separação fazia o seu coração doer.

Anna vira o seu olhar para o mar, que se encontrava em movimentos suaves; e seu canto triste, misturado com o sussurro da brisa da noite, apenas aumentava a beleza melancólica daquela paisagem. Apenas o brilho das estrelas iluminava o semblante pesado da garota; era uma noite sem Lua. Mesmo observando o mar, aquele que lhe trazia uma forte sensação de paz, a itako não conseguira desviar os seus pensamentos...

"_Hao"._ Ele já lhe era tão importante... O onmyouji realmente havia conquistado uma parte de seu coração. Toda aquela cena no restaurante Patch foi necessária para que ela percebesse o quanto já amava Hao. Fora uma cena de ciúmes, ela tinha de admitir. Uma cena que ela sabia que poderia se repetir tantas outras vezes. Afinal, Hao sabia como atrair uma mulher. E, várias delas caíam de amores pelo rapaz. Porém, Anna não era dessas mulheres que eram apaixonadas pelo lado sedutor do onmyouji. Ela o amava. E seu amor era correspondido – ela sentia que Hao a amava de verdade.

"_Você está demorando..."._ Anna não iria ceder indo atrás de Hao depois da cena que ocorrera. Ela o esperaria ir atrás dela. E, ela sabia que ele o viria.

* * *

A turma de Yoh, depois de alguns esforços, finalmente consegue localizar seu amigo. Ele se encontrava no aeroporto. Todos partiram atônitos para lá, quando souberam por Mikihisa que Yoh estava voltando para o Japão. A ida para o aeroporto fora silenciosa, cada um deles estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, mas uma parte da conversa com Anna não saía da cabeça de nenhum deles... "_Se existe algum traidor nessa história... Ele é o Yoh!"._

"_Espero que seja mentira... Tem que ser mentira... Yoh..."._ O pequeno Manta quase se encontrava em estado de choro, tamanha fora o susto quando descobrira que Yoh estava com pretensões de voltar para o Japão.

"_Será que esse cara enlouqueceu? Eu não estou entendendo o que ele quer, afinal... Só pode ser brincadeira!"._ Horo-Horo tentava entender as atitudes do amigo.

"_Isso deve ser uma piada... Só pode ser uma piada... Aqueles dois (Yoh e Anna) devem estar tramando alguma..."._ Chocolove não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava ocorrendo.

"_Idiota! O que você está pensando?"._ Ren estava com muita raiva do amigo.

"_M-Mestre Yoh..."._ A pequena aprendiz de shugenja havia insistido, em meio à lágrimas, que fosse com eles. Ela não podia acreditar que o seu querido mestre realmente estava disposto a voltar para o Japão. Tamao possuía o semblante mais triste comparado com todos eles...

* * *

_- Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui..._ Finalmente aparece o onmyouji, se aproximando de Anna com um sorriso irônico na face. 

_- ... Você a matou, não foi?_ Anna ainda continuava olhando para o mar.

_- ... Sim. Eu a matei._ O sorriso some do rosto de Hao.

_- Quando é que você vai aprender... Que o mundo não está aos seus pés..._ Anna vira para o onmyouji, olhando-o seriamente.

_- ... Eu já disse, Anna. Eu matarei todos aqueles que forem obstáculos para o meu objetivo._

_- Você... Matará a mim?_ A itako se aproxima do onmyouji, de modo a ficar bem perto dele e olhá-lo nos olhos.

Silêncio. Aquela pergunta surtira efeito. Hao havia afirmado com toda a certeza que mataria TODOS os que cruzassem o seu caminho. Mas, o onmyouji não esperava esse tipo de pergunta vindo da mulher que ele amava. Se a mataria? Era uma questão muito difícil para ele. O que ele faria se tivesse que escolher entre o seu objetivo de se tornar o Rei Shaman ou o seu amor, Anna Kyouyama?

_- Anna... Você... _Dizia Hao.

_- Não concordo com os seus objetivos._ Interrompe Anna. – _E, eu não hesitarei se tiver que me tornar a sua pior inimiga._ Ela diz determinada tanto na voz quanto no olhar, embora o seu coração doesse por ter tomado tal decisão.

* * *

Quando o grupo chega ao aeroporto, eles correm para a sala de embarque para o Japão. E para o espanto, porém não surpresa, Yoh realmente se encontrava naquela sala, com todas as suas malas, esperando pela hora do embarque. Havia uma garota ao lado de Yoh, encostada com a cabeça no ombro dele. Todos ficaram assustados ao ver aquela cena, e logo foram correndo para frente do Yoh, cercando o garoto. 

_- Ahn... Pessoal..._ Diz Yoh coçando a cabeça, mas não estava surpreso por vê-los ali.

_- COMO ASSIM PESSOAL? O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, YOH? E TÃO CALMO ASSIM!_ Começa Horo-Horo.

_- É uma piada, não é, Yoh?_ Chocolove perguntava com um sorriso meio forçado no rosto.

_- Hunf... O que você está pensando?_ Ren tinha uma expressão séria.

_- ... M-Mestre... Yoh..._ A garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha uma expressão muito triste na face, e mantinha os seus olhos baixos, sem se atrever a olhar para o seu mestre e a garota que o acompanhava.

_- Yoh! Diga que isso não passa de uma grande mentira..._ Manta implorava para o amigo, vendo a sua grande admiração que tinha por ele sendo abalada.

Leneth levanta-se e pega as suas bagagens.

_- O avião já vai sair. Eu te espero lá, Yoh... Não se demore muito._ E ela caminha em direção ao avião, dado o primeiro aviso para embarcar.

_- Erm... Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei..._ Yoh se levanta, olhando para os amigos. – _Me desculpem._ O semblante sempre gentil de Yoh agora se encontrava sério e pesado, estava sendo difícil para ele ter que se despedir de seus amigos... Daquela forma...

_- COMO ASSIM "ME DESCULPEM"? CORTA ESSA, RAPAZ!_ Horo-Horo estava com uma expressão furiosa, porém todos os outros tinham expressões de decepção.

_- ... A Anna estava certa! O único traidor aqui é você!_ Lágrimas começavam a cair pelo rosto de Manta, o que também ocorria com a aprendiz de shugenja, Tamao Tamamura.

­­_- Sim. Ela estava certa. Por isso, tudo o que eu posso fazer... É pedir desculpas._ Yoh falava seriamente.

_- Se essa foi a sua decisão, nós não temos nada a ver com isso._ Ren olhava-o com mesma seriedade.

_- Mas... Ren..._ Ia dizendo Horo-Horo.

_- Foi o que ele decidiu. Vamos embora, nós não temos mais nada a fazer aqui!_ E Ren olha uma última vez para o seu amigo, partindo junto com os outros, mas não sem antes dar um soco caprichado na cara de Yoh, que não faz nada para defender.

"_Me perdoem... Pessoal..."._ Yoh tinha o seu olhar baixo, estava triste por aquela partida. Estava triste pelos sentimentos daquelas pessoas que tanto o consideravam. Ele sabia que os tinha decepcionado profundamente. E sabia que para isso, não haveria algum jeito senão o tempo. Porém, ele estava decidido. Ele havia tomado a sua decisão, e iria até o fim. O jovem havia decidido por viver como um humano normal ao lado da mulher que escolhera para amar...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Gostei desse capítulo! XD Gostei de escrevê-lo xD

Ia ser um pouco maior, mas eu também gostei do modo como ele terminou...

O Yoh vai ficar fora do fanfic xD Por tempo indeterminado... E eu não sei se vou colocar de novo o Yoh no fic. O casal é Hao x Anna. E eu não gosto de ver o Yoh com outra mulher, apesar de tudo u.u' E, se o Yoh voltasse a amar a Anna, seria complicado para mim escrever xD Porque eu amo o Yoh... E também amo o Hao U.U'

Bom, talvez o Yoh volte mais para frente... Se eu assim o decidir u.u'

Espero que gostem desse capítulo...

Deixem reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08 – Amor.**

Hao se aproxima lentamente de Anna, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto da jovem, acariciando-lhe suave e lentamente. Ele a olha nos olhos, em silêncio. Olha-a profundamente nos olhos... Aqueles olhos que eram tão frios, mas que se olhados profundamente transmitiam uma imensa tristeza e solidão. Uma tristeza e solidão da qual ele compartilhava e entendia perfeitamente. Todavia, aqueles mesmos olhos refletiam um mistério que o atraía... E também demonstravam uma doçura de menina por trás de uma mulher decidida e forte.

Anna sente-se tão confortada com aquele toque carinhoso de Hao... Todo o clima pesado que os assolava esvaiu-se naquele momento. O seu lado menina falara mais alto que as indagações de mulher. Ela só desejava o carinho dele... Mais do que desejar – ela precisava do carinho do onmyouji. Então, a jovem pousa a sua mão na de Hao que a acariciava ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar, antes severo e sério, torna-se mais ameno e suave...

Hao sorri, retirando sua mão do rosto de Anna e a abraçando pela cintura, de modo a forçá-la fortemente contra o seu corpo, mas sem machucá-la. Queria senti-la. Sentir o calor do corpo dela perto do seu... Ele aproxima lentamente o seu rosto ao dela, tocando suavemente seus lábios nos dela, mordiscando-os levemente. Observando a falta de resistência da itako, Hao começa a beijá-la de modo mais ardente, introduzindo sua língua na boca dela, transformando aquele leve toque suave em um beijo mais sensual.

A itako corresponde ao beijo de Hao na mesma intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que o abraça fortemente também – ela também queria senti-lo mais perto de si, ela também o desejava. Não poderia mais resistir aos encantos do jovem onmyouji... Ele era, de certa forma, irresistível para ela. Mas, não porque ele fosse sedutor e sensual, mas sim porque seu coração de menina decidira por amá-lo.

O S.O.F. se materializa debaixo dos pés do casal, levantando vôo de volta para a pequena tenda onde eles estavam residindo na aldeia Patch.

* * *

Quando Hao e Anna terminam aquele beijo apaixonado, ambos ficam observando o céu noturno iluminado pela luz das estrelas. Estavam em silêncio, apenas abraçados um ao outro, porém era suficiente para eles naquele momento. Estavam aproveitando a companhia silenciosa um do outro para observarem juntos as estrelas. Sentiam-se confortáveis. Confortáveis para deixar o encanto daquele amor fluir. Sem pressa... Ao ritmo de seus corações. 

O silêncio é quebrado ao passar de uma estrela-cadente:

_- Estrela-cadente... Minha mãe dizia que elas realizam os sonhos daqueles que acreditam..._

_- Seus sonhos foram realizados?_ Pergunta Anna, olhando para a estrela-cadente que sumia no horizonte.

_- Há muito tempo eu tinha deixado de sonhar... Mas, há pouco tempo eu voltei a acreditar..._ Ele tinha um sorriso suave no rosto.

_- Faça um pedido, então..._ Diz Anna, calmamente.

_- Meu desejo já está sendo realizado..._ Ele sussurra no ouvido de Anna, em um tom, ao mesmo tempo, suave e malicioso – dada à ambigüidade de sua afirmação.

Um sorrisinho irônico forma-se nos lábios de Anna.

_- Mas, como é pervertido!_

* * *

Quando o S.O.F. pousa na frente da pequena tenda, Hao pega Anna no colo e desce do elemental, assim desfazendo o Over Soul. Ele a leva para o quarto, assim como um marido carrega a sua esposa na Lua-de-Mel. Ao chegar no quarto, Anna tem duas surpresas: todos os seus objetos pessoais e trajes já estavam dentro do armário, que estava de portas abertas para a demonstração. Mas, a maior surpresa foi a segunda: a cama de casal estava repleta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e o lençol era de um quase transparente veludo branco. 

_- Mas... O que significa isso, Hao Asakura?_ A jovem olha-o, não disfarçando a sua surpresa.

_- A nossa primeira Lua-de-Mel tinha de ser muito especial._ O onmyouji sorri.

_- ... E você preparou tudo isso mesmo sem saber se eu iria me entregar a você... Que pretensioso!_

_- Se fazer de difícil não vai funcionar agora, Anna._ O sorriso some do rosto de Hao, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e maliciosa.

_- Vai me forçar?_ Anna tinha um sorriso irônico na face.

_- Iie. Você irá se entregar todinha para mim... De livre vontade..._ E ele vai se deitando com Anna na cama lentamente, ficando ao lado dela e abraçando-a contra seu corpo.

Anna vira a sua cabeça para o lado contrário ao de Hao, ainda possuía o sorrisinho irônico em seu rosto, e apenas permanece em silêncio.

_- Não tem problema. Eu começo!_ E ele sorri maliciosamente, forçando um beijo ardente e suave até começar a ser correspondido, ao mesmo tempo em que faz o vestido de Anna pegar fogo e se transformar em pó, mas sem machucar o corpo da jovem. Aquela atitude assusta um pouco a itako, que interrompe o beijo com ele para olhá-lo.

_- Que rude! Apressadinho você..._

_- A Anna quer que eu seja gentil e vagaroso? Como deseja a minha Rainha!_ E ele sorri gentilmente e com certo sarcasmo.

_- ... Eu não sou aquelas "mulherzinhas" com que você tá acostumado!_ Ela fala seriamente.

_- Shh._ E ele leva dois dedos aos lábios de Anna, fazendo-a ficar em silêncio. Logo, se aproxima novamente da itako, retirando seus dedos dos lábios dela e beijando-a de forma calma e gentil, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Anna, mas não de forma ousada, e sim gentilmente. Hao queria dar-lhe segurança. Ele queria que aquela primeira vez fosse muito especial para ela. Queria fazê-la sentir muito prazer e transmitir-lhe todo o seu sincero amor.

A jovem apenas corresponde ao beijo de Hao e o abraça carinhosamente. Não estava nervosa, sentia-se confortável só ao estar ao lado do onmyouji. Já ouvira dizer que aquele homem era fogoso e insaciável na cama, mas não estava assustada com o que viria a acontecer. Se entregaria a ele por amor. E ele a possuiria também por amor. Seria uma troca equivalente que resultaria no mais forte elo de amor. Um elo que os uniria para todo o sempre.

Enquanto a beijava, Hao também fez com que suas roupas se incinerassem. Ambos os dois agora estavam apenas com suas roupas íntimas. O onmyouji começa a intensificar o beijo, explorando toda a boca de Anna com a sua língua, enquanto suas mãos agora percorrem com maior ousadia o corpo da itako. Ele queria tocar e sentir cada parte do corpo dela. Logo, o shaman leva suas mãos para o sutiã da garota, retirando-o lentamente, deixando à amostra os pequenos, porém macios seios da jovem itako.

Anna leva suas mãos à cueca do onmyouji, retirando-lhe lentamente, deixando à amostra o membro rijo do rapaz. Eles continuavam se beijando, e agora trocavam mutuamente carícias mais íntimas e ousadas. Hao acariciava suavemente os seios da itako, enquanto Anna, por sua vez, acariciava suavemente o membro do onmyouji, transmitindo-lhe muito prazer, fazendo-lhe soltar leves gemidos.

_- Quem é a apressada agora?_ Hao diz de forma muito maliciosa, assim como o sorriso safado que tinha no rosto.

_- Se você quiser... Nós podemos parar por aqui!_ Anna sorri ironicamente para ele, respondendo-lhe à altura.

Hao apenas sorri-lhe, fazendo-a se deitar de costas na cama. Ele deita por cima da jovem e começa a beijar o seu pescoço, logo descendo os beijos para os seios macios da garota, alternando entre beijos e lambidas nos mamilos de Anna, assim arrancando alguns suspiros da itako. Não perdendo muito tempo beijando-lhe os seios, Hao desce ainda mais os seus beijos, chegando na altura da intimidade de Anna, novamente usando o seu poder de fogo para não ter muito trabalho com o pedaço de pano que cobria o que restava de seu pudor, deixando-a completamente nua, assim como ele o estava. Então, o rapaz começa a lamber com muita sensualidade a região do clitóris de sua amada.

Alguns gemidos roucos fazem-se ouvir no recinto, excitando ainda mais o onmyouji a continuar propiciando prazer à bela virgem de cabelos dourados. O prazer que ela sentia, apenas a fazia desejar ainda mais o onmyouji, não só por amor, mas também por paixão e luxúria. Era um desejo louco que tomava conta de Anna. Um desejo que aumentava à cada toque de Hao em seu corpo, a cada beijo em sua intimidade...

Após alguns poucos minutos se deliciando com a região sexual de Anna através de sua língua, Hao sobe seu corpo e olha para a sua amada. Ele sorri ao ver a expressão de prazer e desejo da jovem, mas sorri ainda mais quando ergue o seu corpo a fim de observar toda a beleza do corpo nu da itako. Aquela mulher realmente possuía uma beleza inebriante. Ele, o supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura, sentia-se pequenino diante tamanha beleza, que o atraía e o afundava em seus mistérios...

_- ... Hao..._ Murmura a jovem.

O onmyouji sorri, e desce o seu corpo de modo a deitá-lo por cima de Anna novamente. Ele leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, afagando-lhe suavemente a face... Olha-a nos olhos. O rapaz se perde na profundidade daquele olhar. Ele realmente a amava de verdade, como nunca fora capaz de amar alguma mulher antes. Anna Kyouyama era a única mulher que o teria por completo. De corpo, alma e coração. E para sempre...

_- Anna... Eu te amo!_ E dizendo essas palavras Hao volta a beijar a jovem, de forma ardente, de forma sensual e um tanto selvagem. Não podia mais conter os seus impulsos e desejos, e beijando-a profundamente, o onmyouji a penetra lenta e suavemente, de modo a não machucar a sua amada.

Enquanto Hao começa os movimentos, Anna leva suas mãos às costas do onmyouji, arranhando-lhe lentamente, de modo a causar-lhe arrepios de prazer ao menor toque de suas unhas. Ambos soltam suspiros e gemidos ao longo do aumento da intensidade dos movimentos. Seus corações estavam acelerados, suas respirações ofegantes, suas peles quentes... Não era apenas um encontro de corpos. Era a junção de suas almas e seus corações. Anna e Hao chegam ao ápice de prazer juntos, assim compartilhando eternamente aquele elo de amor...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Adorei esse capítulo:) Adorei escrevê-lo... e adorei como ele se concluiu.

O amor deles é lindo e forte. É bonito ver como se desenvolveu esse amor... e é bonito ver como é grande esse amor.

Eu adoro esse casal: Hao x Anna!

Sem mais nada a comentar.

Espero que gostem do capítulo :)

Deixem reviews xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 – O Amanhecer.**

Amanhecera. Mesmo antes do nascer do Sol, o onmyouji Hao Asakura já havia despertado. Era um novo homem. Um homem que estava começando a descobrir os segredos do amor. Um homem que possuía um sorriso verdadeiro na face. O sorriso sereno daqueles que amam. Aquele sorriso tão sincero e tão verdadeiro era apenas pertencente à Anna Kyouyama, sua amada Rainha.

Hao leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Anna, afagando-lhe a face macia gentilmente, de modo a não acordá-la. Ele só queria guardar para sempre aquele momento. Velar o sono de sua amada, que mais parecia um anjo. Não um anjo comum, mas uma criatura divina solitária... O que lhe aumentava seu mistério e sua beleza. O onmyouji lentamente se aproxima da face serena de sua amada para dar-lhe um suave beijo no rosto.

A itako de cabelos dourados abre lentamente os seus olhos, olhando suavemente para o onmyouji. Sua expressão era serena e ainda lhe era percebido um pouco de sono. Hao lhe sorri gentilmente. O jovem continua com sua mão pousada suavemente sobre a face macia de Anna. O casal apenas aproveita aquele momento numa profunda troca de olhares. Palavras não eram necessárias, seus olhares já expressavam todo um carinho maior que qualquer uma delas.

_- Eu pensei que você já não estaria mais aqui quando eu acordasse. Me surpreende a sua delonga..._ Anna sorri ironicamente, mas suas palavras eram suaves e até carinhosas.

_- Uhn... Eu decidi por aproveitar mais a sua "tão doce" companhia._ Hao responde com sarcasmo, mas ainda possuía um sorriso gentil na face.

_- Ah, é?_ Torna Anna. – _Ou será que ainda falta alguma coisa para deixá-lo totalmente satisfeito?_

_- É. Pode-se dizer que sim! Ainda falta um empenho maior de minha ilustre hóspede para me deixar mais satisfeito..._

_- Será que é da sua hóspede ou seu a falta de um "empenho maior"?_ Anna sorri sarcasticamente para Hao.

_- Hahaha. Acho que nós dois podemos nos empenhar melhor!_ Hao olha maliciosamente para Anna. – _Podemos tornar as coisas muito mais divertidas agora que minha "hóspede" aprendeu como que se faz!_

_- Quanta prepotência. É mesmo um devasso!..._ E Anna faz menção de se levantar, mas Hao segura-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si, enlaçando-a num abraço de modo que ela fique por cima dele, colando seus corpos.

_- Você não vai fugir, Anna. Agora você é MINHA!_ Hao tinha um sorriso malicioso na face.

* * *

Estava de pé num jardim comunal da aldeia Patch. Observava a Natureza à sua volta sem dar-lhe muita importância. Seus olhos sempre tão tímidos e meigos estavam agora distantes e tristes. A tristeza penetrava-lhe no fundo de seu coração como uma estava fina e afiada. Havia perdido o homem que lhe dava forças para continuar lutando e se superando. Mais do que o perdido, havia se decepcionado com ele. A atitude do garoto lhe deixara uma profunda cicatriz. 

"_Por quê? Por que mestre Yoh? Por que você fez isso? Eu... Eu não entendo. Estou tão confusa. Isso está doendo tanto. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse partir... Deixando todos os seus amigos para trás... Deixando... A Anna... Desistindo do seu sonho... Por quê?"_ Tamao estava cheia de pensamentos confusos em sua mente. Todos eles a levavam a uma profunda decepção e tristeza. "_M-Mas eu... Apesar de tudo... Ainda tenho esperanças que você volte..."._

Um garoto, que havia saído para andar e espairecer, observa a garota de longe quando a avista. Fica parado em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ele entendia a dor que a doce menina estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele também sentia parte dessa dor. E de certo modo o incomodava ver aquela jovem tão doce sofrendo daquela forma. Então, ele se aproximava lentamente da garota e toca-lhe nos ombros de forma gentil...

_- Ele não é o Yoh que a gente conheceu. Parece que 'aquela pessoa' mudou muito o jeito de ser dele._ Diz de forma vagarosa o garoto.

_- ... Horo-Horo..._ A menina olha para o garoto, vendo aquele sorriso sincero no rosto dele ela sente-se, de certa forma, confortada. Então, ela sorri singelamente. – _O-Obrigada._

_- Que isso!_ O shaman Ainu sorri sem jeito. – _Então... Quer dar uma volta por aí, Tamao? Não pense mais naquele patife do Yoh! Algum dia ele vai se arrepender de tudo que ele fez!_ O garoto parecia muito revoltado com a atitude que o amigo tivera.

_- H-Hai. Se eu... Não for incomodar o Horo-Horo._ Tamao sorri um tanto corada. Estava precisando mesmo de um ombro amigo. E Horokeu sempre era muito cativante.

_- Então vamos! O restaurante Patch não tem comidas lá muito boas! Mas, estômago vazio não pára em pé._ Dizia o garoto, afinal ele tinha a certeza de que Tamao ainda não havia comido nada. E, além disso, ele próprio já estava escutando os apelos de seu estômago...

_- T-Tá!_ E ela agradece com um sorriso meigo. Ambos os dois começam a andar em direção ao restaurante Patch.

* * *

_- ... Você já teve tudo de mim num momento que eu fraquejei. O que mais você quer tirar de mim?_ A voz de Anna soava sombria. 

_- Eu quero você por toda a eternidade, Anna. Minha Anna!_ Hao leva uma de suas mãos para acariciar os cabelos dourados da itako.

_- ... Além de pervertido e convencido... É possessivo!_ Anna olha no fundo dos olhos do shaman de fogo.

_- Está dizendo a liberal. Isso significa que eu posso continuar tendo a minha vida de antes..._ Hao sorri ironicamente.

_- Claro que você pode. Mas, BEM longe de mim!_ Anna diz um tanto nervosa.

_- Hahahaha. É por isso que eu te amo, bela itako._ Hao continuava com seu sorriso irônico no rosto, mas logo ele some, dando lugar a um gentil e carinhoso. Então, o onmyouji aproxima-se do rosto da itako tocando-lhe levemente nos lábios com os seus. O shaman mordisca levemente o lábio inferior da garota, logo começando a beijar-lhe suavemente de língua.

Anna abraça o shaman e corresponde-lhe o beijo. Não era um beijo ousado e sensual, pelo contrário. Era um beijo suave e apaixonado. Apenas demonstrava o sentimento que um tinha pelo outro. Apenas expressava o amor que eles sentiam. Ambos estavam felizes. Não sentiam mais suas pesadas solidões, pois se sentiam completos naquele momento. O amor pode não curar totalmente as feridas, mas com certeza as cicatrizam, amenizando a dor das marcas que restaram dos invernos passados...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Está tão difícil continuar esse fanfic... Porque ele é o único que eu não tenho idéias de como desenvolvê-lo. Tudo que eu escrevo é pensado na hora. Por isso, acho que até que me dê um surto de imaginação, os capítulos serão mais curtos.

Mas, eu não irei abandonar o fanfic não.

Eu gosto dele.

Eu adoro o casal Hao x Anna. E eu gosto de escrever esse fic!

Mas, eu ando com preguiça e meio desanimada para escrever qualquer coisa.

Hoje, finalmente eu consegui escrever mais um capítulo! Embora curto...

Bem, espero que vocês gostem!

Deixem reviews :)

Até o próximo capítulo...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Teimosia e medo.**

Tamao e Horokeu não demoraram a chegar no restaurante Patch, não se demoraram muito no caminho e a conversa havia sido curta. Horo-Horo havia tentado animar a menina, chamar a atenção dela para a pessoa dele, para o alto-astral que ele possuía, porém não tivera muito êxito. Tamao respondia com poucas palavras para o shaman ainu e ainda não parecia muito conformada com a partida de Yoh, porém, o garoto havia conseguido fazê-la sorrir algumas poucas vezes, o que já o deixava um tanto contente.

_- Espero que a comida hoje esteja boa! –_ disse Horo-Horo, entrando no restaurante. _– Estou varando de fome! E uma boa comida sempre anima as pessoas! –_ ele sorriu para Tamao, que lhe respondeu com um singelo e suave sorriso, achando graça na expressãorri para Tamao, que lhe responde com um singelo e suave sorriso, achando graça na expresso de fome do garoto ainu.

Os dois shamans dirigiram-se a uma mesa. Horo-Horo, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, afastou uma cadeira para Tamao sentar. Ele queria animá-la. A trataria com toda gentileza. Apesar de seu temperamento um tanto explosivo e cômico, o garoto ainu também sabia como tratar uma dama. E, sentia-se a vontade com Tamao. Ela lhe parecia tão meiga e fofa... Ele apenas queria continuar vendo um sorriso no rosto da menina.

_- O-Obrigada... –_ disse uma Tamao corada e com um sorriso tímido no rosto, sentando-se à mesa.

_- A Tamao é uma gracinha. –_ dizia Horokeu sorrindo, sentando-se em frente à menina, que se corava ainda mais com aquela afirmação do shaman de gelo.

_- E-Eu... –_ a menina tentava achar alguma palavra, em vão.

_- Eles são muito lentos para atender! –_ dizia Horokeu, desviando-se do assunto para não deixar Tamao ainda mais constrangida. _– E olha que tem pouca gente no restaurante! –_ o garoto gesticulava, mostrando irritação com a demora dos garçons para atendê-los.

_- Hihihi –_ a menina riu baixinho, achando engraçada aquela cena. _– Só... precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência. Eles devem estar com muito trabalho na cozinha..._

_ - Tá certo. Você tem razão. Vou esperar um pouco mais. –_ Horokeu sorriu.

* * *

Após o beijo, o casal novamente perdeu-se em um momento de profundos e silenciosos olhares apaixonados. Hao se perdia nos misteriosos e belos olhos de sua Rainha, enquanto Anna se perdia no olhar flamejante e quente do onmyouji. O amor entre os dois só tendia a crescer cada vez mais. Uma relação estreita já havia se formado entre eles, uma relação que para sempre os uniria em laços de calorosas paixões e verdadeiro amor.

_- Chega, Hao! –_ disse Anna, rompendo o beijo.

_- Ah, por quê? Estava tão bom... –_ ele sorriu para sua amada.

_- Você é mesmo insaciável... –_ disse Anna, livrando-se dos braços de Hao e levantando-se.

_- Claro que sim! –_ ele sorriu, olhando-a maliciosamente. _– Com uma mulher assim do lado, que homem não seria?_

_ - ... Eu vou me banhar. –_ disse, então, a itako, cobrindo seu corpo nu com a capa de Hao. _– Quanto a você... pode ir ficando por aqui mesmo!_

_ - Ficar aqui? Assim não vai ter graça..._

_ - É justamente para não ter graça! Eu vou me banhar, não cair nas suas brincadeirinhas safadas que estão estampadas no seu rosto! –_ exclamou a itako.

_- É tão visível assim? –_ Hao sorria. _– Bem, fazer o quê. Já que a Anna não quer a minha companhia, então vou ficar amargando aqui sozinho..._

_ - Mas como é dramático... –_ ela o olhava com indiferença. _– Não vai conseguir me comover com seus dramalhões de quinta._

_ - Hahahahaha... A Anna, às vezes, é muito cruel. E é por isso que eu te quero tanto, minha querida itako. –_ o olhar dele era sensual e fulminante.

_- Vai ficar querendo! –_ e então a itako retirava-se da tenda, caminhando em direção ao lago para banhar-se.

* * *

É então que Horokeu começou a ficar inquieto. O restaurante Patch não estava tão cheio e NINGUÉM vinha atendê-los... Já fazia alguns minutos que ele havia ficado em silêncio, apenas esperando os garçons e observando a Tamao, que não pronunciara mais nenhuma palavra. O garoto ainu a achava uma gracinha, mas ela deveria aprender a ser menos tímida. Eles não eram estranhos um para o outro. A aprendiz de shugenja já deveria estar mais familiarizada com ele... Porém, não havia problemas. Ele haveria de aproximar-se mais da menina, ele haveria de fazê-la sorrir para ele verdadeiramente...

_- NÃO TEM NINGUÉM PARA ATENDER AQUI NÃO, HEIN? Já estou ficando cansado! –_ Horo-Horo perdeu a calma, enfim, tendo um ataque de impaciência.

_- Horo-Horo... –_ disse uma Tamao corada e envergonhada diante dos olhares que se voltavam para eles.

_- ... Continua escandaloso como sempre, né Horo-Horo? –_ disse Kalim, que se aproximava dos dois. _– Não tem jeito mesmo... –_ balançava a cabeça negativamente.

_- Hunf... –_ Horo-Horo se acalmava, encarando Kalim. _– Pô Kalim, deve ser de propósito, né? Tô varando de fome e vocês ficam olhando as nuvens!!! –_ ainda estava com uma careta de indignado.

_- Estamos com um problema na cozinha. Perdão, senhor Horo-Horo se o fizemos esperar tanto... –_ Kalim caçoava do shaman, mas de forma amiga, queria quebrar o clima ruim que havia no rapaz.

_- É bom mesmo! –_ disse Horo-Horo sorrindo, entrando na brincadeira, já mais amigável. _– Poderiam deixar o almoço por conta da casa também, né? Como desculpa pelo incômodo! –_ ele sorria maroto, como um moleque arteiro.

_- ... D-Desculpe... O Horo-Horo só está um pouquinho nervoso. –_ Tamao sorria encabulada. _– É claro que nós vamos pagar!_

_ - Bem, então... O que o casal vai querer? –_ Kalim sorria para os jovens.

* * *

A itako caminhava lentamente até o lago, ajoelhando-se em frente ao espelho d'água a fim de olhar o seu reflexo nas calmas e límpidas águas. Não era capaz de enxergar o seu rosto claramente, somente enxergava sem obscuridade a capa que envolvia o seu corpo. Anna sentia a imagem de um leve e gentil abraço, agora aquela capa transfigurava-se em seu dono, Hao. O onmyouji já fazia parte de seu ser, ela e Hao eram uno, a linguagem de seu próprio corpo culminava naquele sentimento de completude. Mas e a sua alma? Será que também a sua alma abraçava aquele sentimento?

_- Hao..._ – sussurrava a itako perdida nas nuances daquela imagem. Não via mais o seu rosto, não via mais aquele abraço. Não via mais nada. Apenas sentia. Uma confusão envolver-lhe a alma. Anna teimava em admitir os seus sentimentos. Já havia cedido, mas ainda lhe faltava admitir para si mesma. _"Não sei...",_ lutava contra aquele abraço que voltava a sentir, retirando a capa que lhe envolvia e lançando-a contra o lago.

Nua. Pretendia despir-se de sentimentos apenas para não ter que admiti-los para si mesma, estava fugindo de si própria, novamente. Aquele abraço caloroso, em vez de transmitir amor, havia lhe transmitido medo naquele momento no qual ela estava sozinha, podendo dialogar consigo mesma. Um diálogo de teimosia e de medo. Não era a solidão que temia, pelo contrário... Anna temia a completude.

**Continua...**

**Notas**

Uaaaaaaaaaah, faz tempo, faz MUITOOOOO tempo, eu sei. Agora que recuperei essa minha conta, cof, resolvi postar esse capítulo aqui. Ele já estava quase todo pronto, só escrevi os 3 últimos parágrafos e resolvi publicar assim mesmo... já faz tempo que esse cap. tá parado aqui nas minhas pastas xD~ Então... eu tenho que me re-acostumar a escrever fics de Mankin, faz muito tempo mesmo... Eu nem sei porque fiz a Anna ter medo depois de se entregar ao amor de Hao... no próximo capítulo vou tentar descobrir xD Talvez... talvez eu esteja baseando a teimosia dela na minha própria teimosia com meu namorado... ele sabe o quanto eu fui teimosa e medrosa...

Mas enfim, eu juro que vou tentar continuar com mais freqüência esse fanfic... vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo '~' Só preciso me acostumar com o casal novamente .D Espero que gostem desse capítulo... E review me please ;D [reviews vão me motivar a continuar...]

Ps. Eu não esqueci do Dark Side of the Moon. Vou tentar continuá-lo também... tenho umas anotações aqui... '~'

Enfim, eu voltei .D [quem gosta de Saint Seiya, passe para dar uma olhadinha no meu novo fanfic...]

**Ani ~**


End file.
